


Ladybug, Ladybug, Fly Away Home

by uaigneach



Series: 2018 In-Class Works [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fire, Nursery Rhyme References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Ladybug, ladybug, fly away homeYour house is on fire and your children goneAll except one, and her name is AnnAnd she hid under the baking pan





	Ladybug, Ladybug, Fly Away Home

**Author's Note:**

> so I found out why there are so many typos (of at least one type lol) my 'o' key is kinda broken, so I miss it sometimes. Oops.

* * *

  

_Ladybug, ladybug, fly away home_

 

* * *

 

She was running through the streets, desperately trying to get back to her apartment. It had been 15 years since Hawkmoth had last shown his face or even created an akuma. As such, Ladybug and Chat Nir had hung up their metaphorical capes after a year of silence. Plagg and Tikki had stayed with them in case anything ever happened, but they’d all let their guards down over the years.

Adrien and Marinette had discovered each other’s identities and settled down together. They’d done some traveling after 10 or so years, and they’d even had a couple children during year 7 and year 11. Their lives were going great! Marinette had taken over the Agreste company when Gabriel retired and Adrien continued modelling, being a stay at home dad whenever he could. With growing up with Gabriel as a father, it was no wonder that he was slightly obsessed with being there for his children; Claude and Annie.

But Hawkmoth had apparently just been lying low, because after 15 long years, he’d made another akuma to try and draw out the 2 dormant miraculous he once so desperately wanted. He did this by creating the most devastating akuma to date. Fire rained down from the sky and people ran in terror. Never before had such devastation come from an akuma.

If the man in the sky was anything to go by, then he was no longer going after the malcontent and instead actually choosing dangerous people. She recognized this man as a serial arsonist that had been on the news just that morning. He wouldn’t stop until Paris was razed to the ground.

Marinette cursed as she shoved against the fleeing crowd. The fire too close to her apartment where Adrien, Claude and Annie were having a bonding day. She hadn’t brought Tikki with her today either. That was a mistake she hoped she would live past. She needed to get home now.

 

* * *

 

_Your house is on fire and your children gone_

 

* * *

 

The entire apartment building was ablaze by the time she got there. People were screaming as they ran past her frozen form, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the flames as they licked away at the stone walls. About 3 stories up, a hand slapped onto the window. It was burnt to a crisp, and it left a soot smudge as it slid down the glass.

She pushed through the crowds of people, looking around frantically for her family, but they were nowhere to be found. It was puzzling. She ran forwards, yelling in panic. “Tikki! Plagg? Adrien! Claude! Annie!” a cycle of names, repeated endlessly as she rushed around the building. She couldn’t go into the building, not with the fire so strong. There’s no way she would be able to survive it. Maybe even with her miraculous.

It wasn’t looking god for her family. Emergency services haven’t arrived either. There were sirens in the distance.

 

* * *

 

_All except one, and her name is Ann_

 

* * *

 

At the back of a building on a side street maybe a block away, was where Marinette found her partner. He was leaning against the wall, seemingly unconscious with Claude curled up in his loose grip. Tear tracks made clean stripes down his soot covered face. His eyes were wide with terror, the bright flames reflected in his eyes.

As soon as he caught sight of her, the tears began to fall from his eyes anew. “Maman.” He sobbed, reaching for her but not leaving his father’s limp embrace. She knelt, pulling Claude into a tight hug while subtly checking Adrien’s pulse.

Alive. But unconscious and out for the count

“I’m so glad you’re okay she whispered into his hair. It smelled of smoke. “Do you know where Tikki, Plagg and Annie are?” she asked. Claude didn’t answer her. However, Plagg then flew out from her son’s inside pocket. With his fur, it was hard to tell if he’d been hurt in the fire or not.

“I don’t know kit.” He said, flying over t sit on her shoulder. “Adrien did his best to find them, but smoke inhalation got to him and I had to take over. I got the boys out. I didn’t see either Annie or Tikki.” Marinette let out a shaky breath. She needed to calm down so that she could reassess the situation.

Adrien was unconscious and her 8 year old son was here with her. Annie and Tikki were missing. Plagg was here. The akuma was still attacking. Paris was still burning. She needed to do something.

She released her son, kissing him on the forehead. “Plagg, we need to get rid of that akuma. While you can’t purify, I need you to work with me so that we can stop the fire and emergency services can save as many people as possible. I have no doubt that Tikki is protecting Annie.” Her throat tightened. She knew that Tikki would be doing everything that she could t protect Annie, but there was still that swell of fear.

She couldn’t afford to have that fear right now. She couldn’t afford to be Marinette, because Paris needed Ladybug. She didn’t have Tikki right now, but Plagg was there. It was going to have to be enough.

Plagg nodded and produced Adrien’s ring. “Come on then kit.” And then the small kwami turned to Claude. “Watch over your papa for me alright. Your mother will be back as soon as she can. Be brave, alright?” And poor Claude, all he could do was nod and curled into his father’s limp body. Claude could be brave for them. He would look after Adrien.

“Come back soon, Maman.”

Marinette nodded before sliding on Plagg’s miraculous. “Claws out.” And then she was running across rooftops and doing her best to ignore the heavy feeling in her stomach as she went to fight her first akuma in 15 years.

 

* * *

 

_And she hid under the baking pan_

 

* * *

 

Annie crawled low to the ground, clutching a small red creature in one hand. The house was on fire, and little 4 year old Annie was crying. It was so hot, she didn’t know what to do. She needed to get away, but the fire blocked all the doorways. Annie was trapped in the living room below the curtain of smoke.

“Maman will come for me.” She whispered to the kwami in the palm of her hands. “Just you wait. Maman will come for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> read my other miraculous ladybug works!! they're better


End file.
